The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to viewing angle compensation for display devices in information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include display devices for displaying information, inputting information, and/or otherwise allowing a user to interact with the information handling system. Some display devices do not provide consistent viewing quality for users across all viewing angles. For example, with Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, user-perceived display characteristics such as brightness, contrast, color, and/or other visual parameters degrade substantially at viewing angles greater than 20 degrees (i.e., relative to a 0 degree viewing angle at which the users eyes are perpendicular to the screen of the LCD device). While such viewing angle degradation can cause issues with conventional display device configurations, those configurations in which the screen of the display device is positioned relatively close and orientated substantially perpendicularly to the user typically keep the viewing angle degradation to a minimum (i.e., unless the user is relatively far from and off center with respect to the display device). However, new display device configurations have been proposed that will present such viewing angle degradations in relatively more common-use situations.
For example, the use of secondary display/input devices with a primary display device has recently been incorporated into some information handling systems. In such systems, the primary display device is configured substantially as discussed above in conventional display device configurations (i.e., with the screen of the primary display device oriented substantially perpendicularly to the user), and the secondary display/input device is positioned adjacent the primary display device with the screen of the secondary display/input device oriented substantially perpendicularly to the screen of the primary display device. The screen of the secondary display/input device may then be used to input information into the information handling system and well as view information from the information handling system. However, with the screen of the secondary display/input device oriented as discussed above, the user of the information handling system will experience the viewing angle degradation in a variety of common-use situations, which can result in a negative user experience with regard to the secondary display/input device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display device viewing angle compensation system.